Oliver McCain
Oliver James McCain is a somewhat romantic interest of Catherine's. He's best friends with Jayme Campbell, also coming from an astronomically rich family. Physical Description Oliver is described as having dark blond hair, which is keeps styled in a similar way to Jayme's, covering the tops of his ears. His eyes are slightly downturned, a light blue in colour. He has a heart-shaped face, with pale skin. Oliver stands at 5'7". Catherine describes him as being both plain, and cute. He has always had a subconscious need to dress and look like his best friend, as he also wears the same sort of clothing. He tends to wear jumpers and blazers in bright colours. Personality Around most people, Oliver is quite shy and reserved. He is also passive and easily offended. He is said to have never really spoken to girls, until he properly met Catherine. He became happy around her, until they fell out. Oliver is easily embarrassed, and gets frustrated easily, especially when other boys make remarks about his stepmother. Biography Early Life Oliver McCain was born in Ashdale on December 26th, 1970, to Elizabeth and Richard McCain. Unfortunately, when Oliver was less than two years old, his mother died of Heart Disease, leaving Richard both clinically depressed and having to bring up his son on his own. As a child, Oliver spent a lot of time around his grandmother, Zora, as she helped raise him in his mother's absence. Elizabeth's sister, Helen Raven, also helped, though they grew apart and saw each other less as Oliver got older. Several years later, Oliver met Donna de Burgh in his father's presence during a meeting with Charles Penworth. She entertained the boy, which Richard noticed. Donna became a mother to him, and married Richard years later. The two grew very close, Donna telling Oliver everything, about her past in Selby and her family, giving him a thorough understanding of where she came from. At school, Oliver became best friends with Jayme Campbell, despite their conflicting personalities. That friendship continued on, when they began Boughton Third School. That year, Oliver noticed Catherine Mercier, noting a familiarity. He believes it was her he saved from the riot of 1978, but couldn't be certain. Between Two Thorns Main article: Between Two Thorns Oliver recognises Catherine Mercier, yet never had the courage to speak to her, even after staring at her for over a year in class. At the beginning of the school year ball, he overhears her father's name, and concludes that this is the same girl that was involved some way with his stepmother, Donna. He speaks to her for the first time at Millstream Creek, where he confesses being the one to find her dying after the riot of 1978. Though she doesn't believe him at first, they soon become friends. A couple of months later, Oliver invites her round for dinner one evening. Catherine learns from Jayme Campbell through Julie that he invited her round to meet his parents. Having become close, Oliver gives Catherine the gift of his late mother's bracelet, yet says nothing of its origin. That night she also meets Donna de Burgh. Donna is startled at first, recognising her, but giving no indication as to how she knows her. She lashes out at Oliver, putting him in a funny mood for the rest of the evening. He feels terrible and still behaves awkwardly around Catherine the following day at school. This then causes Catherine to snap at him, ending their friendship. Months later, Catherine makes an apology in front of both Donna and Richard, making the first step of reconciliation. While they don't become particularly close again, Oliver becomes a lot happier when Catherine learns the truth about her connection to Donna, hence also reconciling with her, too. Relationships Richard McCain Main article: Richard McCain Oliver has always been close to his father. For many years all they had was each other, and his mother's death made Richard more affectionate. Oliver usually tells his father everything, even more than he does Donna, as they both feel a sense of loss. Donna de Burgh Main article: Donna de Burgh When Oliver was younger, Donna was very understanding towards him, but as he grew up, into Third School, he found it more difficult to confide in her. However, for many years, Donna was Oliver's main mother-figure. Jayme Campbell Main article: Jayme Campbell Oliver and Jayme have been best friends since they were very young. They would tell each other everything, though they grew slightly apart when they entered Third School. Much of this was due to Jayme's interest in Julie Waite, though they grew closer again as Oliver developed a friendship with Catherine. Catherine Mercier Main article: Catherine Mercier Though their relationship was rather awkward at first, after their fall-out and reconciliation, both are shy around each other, though show direct interest when they communicate. Oliver is happy after they make up, though he can't seem to see Catherine's feelings for him. Appearances *''Between Two Thorns'' (first appearance) Category:Characters